A Lupin Christmas
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: The Lupin family set up there Christmas tree with there daughter. It's all fluffy and stuff. Enjoy!


_**If you read my story 'Mate's of Moony' this will eventually make sense and go along with it. For now it's just a cute little Christmas story with Remus and Harry you do not need to read Mate's of Moony for this to make sense!**_

_**I make no money…. So don't sue since I have…. No money…. **_

**2**

**Remus X Harry**

**A Lupin Christmas**

Harry and Remus apparated into their home at 8:00 with a large fir tree in between them. They turned to hear a squeal of excitement. Remus opened his arms wide just in time for a little girl to jump into them. "Hello cub, how do you like the tree?"

"It's perfect Pap Wolf… can we decorate it now?" Remus and Harry smiled at their daughter.

"Of course Athena… just give me a few minutes to set it up. Why don't you and Papa go get the decoration while I do that." He kissed her on the cheek and ran his fingers through her long blond hair. "How does that sound?"

"Great idea Daddy!" She leapt from Remus arms and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the basement where they stored all their decorations. Harry turned back to the tree and levitated it into the already waiting stand. He walked around it making sure it was straight then tightened the spikes so that it was firmly in place.

"Mort!" A little house elf popped into view in front of Harry with a smile.

"Yes Master Harry Potter-Lupin Sir what can Mort be doing for you?"

"Just Harry will be fine Mort… would you mind getting me a pitcher of water?"

"Yes of course Mas- Harry Pot- Harry Sir. Mort will get that right away!" The little elf scurried into the kitchen and Harry couldn't help a little chuckle for the elf. Poor dear had been working for them for three years and still couldn't bring itself to call Harry and Remus by just their first names. Harry turned back to the tree examining it as Mort came back in carrying a large pitcher of water.

"Here you go sir. Anything else you will be needing?"

"I wouldn't mind four cups of hot chocolate and a plate of your delicious Christmas cookies." Mort squeaked at the compliment of his cookies and dashed off with a stream of 'of course Harry Potter Sir right away Sir.' Harry grabbed the pitcher and poured the water into the stand for the tree. He sat down and reached for a large piece of cloth near the stand and wrapped it around the base of the tree.

The tree skirt depicted a scene of a snowy day with kids having snow ball fights and building snowmen… Harry loved that the kids actually moved and threw the snowballs. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the stitching of a little blond girl.

Just then Remus and Athena burst back into the room carrying three large boxes of ornaments, lights, tinsel… anything you could put on a Christmas tree. Remus put the boxes down near the tree and smiled down at Harry.

"Is the tree ready Daddy?"

Harry stood up, "it is indeed my dear." Just then Mort came back into the room carrying a large and heavy looking tray on his head. Harry walked over and took the tray from the little elf and placed it on the coffee table. "Thanks Mort… here you go." Harry picked up the fourth cup of hot chocolate and handed it to the elf along with one of the cookies on a napkin. "Take the rest of the night off okay? You've earned it."

The elf looked like he wanted to explode. "You is sooo kind Master Harry Potter-Lupin Sir!" Harry smiled. "Is you sure you don't need me for anything else tonight sirs?" He looked at both Harry and Remus who both nodded.

"We have a busy day tomorrow Mort, we have the Christmas eve party to get ready for, you'll need your rest. Go ahead we can manage the rest for the night. Enjoy yourself." Harry didn't even know elves could turn that color red, but Mort seemed so confused and happy he couldn't help but turn a flustered red color.

Harry patted Mort of the head. "Go ahead we'll see you in the morning bright and early!" Mort nodded unable to speak and skipped off into his bedroom with his hot chocolate and cookie. All three Lupin's turned to each other and giggled then looked back at the boxes.

Remus flipped off the lids of the boxes looking for the lights. They were buried at the bottom of the last box and had to be carefully extracted from underneath a mountain of ornaments. Finally when they were free Harry and Athena got to work untangling them. When that was finished Remus levitated them with his wand and carefully wrapped them around the tree and plugged them in.

The tree came to life with brilliantly sparkling gold light. Athena gasped in pleasure at the sight of the tree. Athena had turned six a few months ago. This was the first Christmas she would actually remember so it was extra special.

~*#*~

They spent hours decorating the tree, covering it in ornaments, tinsel and popcorn chains. Finally at 11:00 Harry noticed Athena was no longer jumping around singing Christmas carols at the top of her little lungs. Remus noticed and tapped his husband on the shoulder as he pointed over towards the couch. Harry turned around and smirked. Athena was passed out with a half eaten gingerbread man dangling between her little fingers.

Harry laughed quietly with Remus. Remus pulled Harry back into his arms and they looked down at their little daughter with big smiles. Harry let out a happy sigh and rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

Remus leaned down and kissed Harry firmly. Harry turned around in Remus' arms so he could face the man and pulled him in for a longer kiss. "Ewww! Do you have to do that while I'm in the room?" Remus and Harry pulled away with a laugh and looked down at Athena who looked like she was ready to pass out again at any moment. Harry smirked at her and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Sorry cub, go back to sleep Papa Wolf will carry you up." She barley nodded before falling back into a deep sleep.

"I'll take her up. Go and get…" Remus cleared his throat. "Ready for 'bed'." Harry gave Remus a sexy smirk… he knew exactly what his husband really meant.

Remus picked up Athena in his strong arms, Harry kissed her on the top of the head and followed Remus up the stairs.

Harry winked at Remus as he skipped off to their bedroom. Remus watched him walk away with his sideways smile before placing Athena in her bed. He smiled down at his little girl and kissed her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas my dear." He stood up slowly never taking his eyes of Athena until the door was completely closed.

He turned away from the door and smirked at the open one at the end of the hall. He could hear Harry singing in the shower. A huge grin spread over his face. "Merry Christmas to me too."

_**Ha ha okay I know weird ending but I thought it was kinda funny. I will be working on my sequels for Mate's of Moony very soon and that will explain Athena in great detail. I just had this idea and I had to use it for my Christmas stuffs. Review please I've become a whore for it since no one really reviews my stuff! It makes me a sad writer… and sad writers don't want to write if they are sad! **_

_**Ha ha… did it work? Is the guilt eating away at you yet?... no well…. Maybe next time! **_

_**How about a deal then?**_

_**I get so few reviews I really only ask for 10. The tenth reviewer I will PM so make sure that is active so I don't have to track you down or give it to someone else! Anyways, I will give them a list of pairings I am comfortable with and they can choose and I will write them a one shot! So if you could please review you might be rewarded… plus it makes me want to write more!**_

_**Love, Tadpole!**_


End file.
